


Lex’s Lament

by hatchetfield_bee_an



Series: Hatchetober, Bean style. [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Choking, F/M, Gen, it’s really sad, kinda suicidal but not really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee_an/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee_an
Summary: Lex’s last thoughts.Hatchetober, Day 1: Bad Ending
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Hatchetober, Bean style. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lex’s Lament

**Author's Note:**

> this is 12 minutes late but shhhhh   
> it’s really short and sad.

As Sherman’s grip on Lex’s throat tightened she had only one thought; Hannah. Was she safe? Had she gotten out? Lex prayed that she got out before the barricades. She wasn’t even religious, but she prayed. She wanted them to get to California, even if she wasn’t there to see it. She wanted Hannah to keep believing in that stupid, torn-up hat until her head got too big for it. 

_Ethan_. He was with Hannah, right? He wouldn’t bail on her... 

He promised he’d keep her safe.

Hannah had to be safe.

If one of them had to die, Lex was glad it was herself. She messed up her own life enough, but Hannah still had the chance to grow into the smart, talented woman that Lex knew she could be. Even when Lex was younger, she’d say that she never imagined herself living past 18. She just didn’t picture it happening the way it did. She wasn’t supposed to die in a mall, being choked by some creep in a windbreaker. She was supposed to die of some stupid shit that teachers could make an example out of. But as her eyes drew closed, she didn’t care how it happened.

She only cared that Hannah was still alive.


End file.
